1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a lower profile card edge connector having a plastic sheet used for retaining a row of lower terminals. The instant application relates to a copending application Ser. No. 14/070,581 filed Nov. 4, 2013 having the same applicant therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Utility Pat. No. 202217811U issued on May 9, 2012, discloses a card edge connector including an insulative housing, a row of first terminals and a row of second terminals. A first elastic portion of the first terminal extends forwardly from a first retaining portion to a first contacting portion without folding and a second elastic portion of the second terminal extends forwardly from a second retaining portion to a second contacting portion without folding. The elastic portions of the first and second terminals extends forwardly along a non-back folding line so that it can effectively reduce height of the first and second terminals which can synchronously reduce the thickness of the card edge connector.
However, the height of the connector is desired to be lower and lower in nowadays, therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.